


sky with you

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: Saeran menutup mata. Saeyoung adalah langit biru kebanggannya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mystic messenger © cheritz; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

1.  
Fajar belum turun ketika   
Kau, berisik, dan headphone di leher  
Menyingkap tirai pembatas bulan dan malam  
Mengguncang kakiku  
Kemudian tangan  
Menyuruhku berpisah dari mimpi.

 

 

  
  
2.   
"Ke mana?"  
Dan kau tidak menjawab  
Ada senyum tipis di wajahmu dan kau melesat ke dapur  
Secangkir kopi dan sepotong roti  
Kau sajikan tanpa makan keduanya  
"Makanlah."  
Sepertinya kau lupa kalau aku benci roti?

 

 

  
  
3.  
Bahkan matahari belum rela bangun  
Bintang-bintang masih menempel pada bulan  
Kau memaksa membuka jendela  
Suara penyair kau kecilkan  
Tak ada siapa-siapa di jalanan  
"Dingin?"  
Aku tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk  
—tapi kau melepas jaket dan melemparkannya padaku

 

 

  
  
4.   
Jalan-jalan terlihat samar dan mataku hampir menutup setengah  
Jaketmu masih hangat di badanku  
Dan kau bersenandung  
Bicara soal ke mana kita pergi  
_Kejutan_ , katamu  
Aku memilih diam  
Menyaksikan bebatuan di pinggir jalan  
Tidak bertanya apa-apa

 

 

  
  
5.  
Bermenit-menit lewat dan kau menepuk kepalaku pelan  
Deru mesin terhenti dan kau keluar duluan  
Kuhidu udara asin, bintang-bintang hilang  
Aku mengerjap dan kau tersenyum membukakan pintu  
Di atasku ada langit  
Di depanku ada laut  
Biru

 

 

  
  
6.   
Aku tidak bertanya kenapa  
Tapi kau tersenyum  
Lenganmu dikalung di leher  
Sebuah foto diambil  
Berdua  
Berlatar matahari pagi   
Dan laut berpasir putih

 

 

  
  
7.  
Camar tak lupa berbisik dan kau mendongak  
Mereka memanggilmu  
— _memanggil kita_ , koreksimu  
Kemudian kau menarik lenganku  
Menceburkanku ke laut  
—juga menceburkan dirimu ke laut  
"Mari bersenang-senang!"  
Entah berat di bahumu hilang ke mana

 

 

  
  
8.  
"Akan kubelikan es krim nanti siang."  
Kami mengambang  
Nyaris di tepi  
Dan kau menggenggamku erat  
"Hei, apakah kau suka?"  
Aku tidak menjawab  
Pegangan tanganmu mengerat  
—lalu kau tertawa;  
lebar

 

 

  
  
8.  
Kita lalu berjemur seperti ikan asin dan tak ada yang peduli  
Matahari mulai tinggi dan kita duduk di pasir  
Kau merebahkan diri dan kata-kata kembali pergi  
Rambutku diusapmu pelan dan kau tersenyum  
"Katakan, Saeran, apakah langitnya indah?"  
Matamu berbinar  
Secerah matahari

 

 

 

9.  
“Idiot.”

 

 

 

10.  
Aku bangkit dan menceburkan diri sekali lagi  
 _Indah_ , bisikku  
_(Diam-diam menangis.)_

 

 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> saya ayam sekali orz


End file.
